godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Hildr
Hildr '''is one of the nine corrupted Valkyries located within the labyrinth on Niflheim. Norse Mythology In Norse mythology, '''Hildr (Old Norse "battle") is a valkyrie. Hildr is attested in the Prose Edda as Högni's daughter and Hedin's wife in the Hjaðningavíg. She had the power to revive the dead in battlefields and used it to maintain the everlasting battle between Hedin and Högni. Hildr is also mentioned along with other valkyries in Völuspá, Darraðarljóð and other Old Norse poems. The Old Norse word hildr is a common noun meaning "battle" and it is not always clear when the poets had the valkyrie in mind, as a personification of battle. Combat Hildr's battle can be be seen as an opposite of Gondul's. Whilst her fiery sister is fought in a very accessible and rather supportive environment that compensates for an extremely deadly opponent, Hildr is a rather manageable foe who has the advantage of the most hazardous arena among all Valkyries. In fact, the biggest problem about Hildr is finding her prison within the randomized maze of Ivaldi while keeping enough health and Mist bar to actually finish the fight. As for the Valkyrie herself, Hildr is endowed with an average stagger resistance, but poor health/defense. 'It should be noted that dying against Hildr would mean the player have to restart from the maze's entrance, '''thus relying on trial and error would be unnecessarily stressful. Players should come to her determined and prepared, preferably equipped with at least 4 of 5 possible pieces of Nilfheim gear on the loadout. If players do not wish to risk losing much health on the way to her, they should try their best ignoring and evading enemies that spawn within the maze and keep taking turns until finding her prison. Hildr's moveset aren't exactly deadly; her signature ability is to use her cryomancy to rapidly shoot ice shards at Kratos which can be blocked. She will conclude this attack by firing a huge chunk of icy spike that must be dodged. Hildr always distance herself from Kratos before using this move and there would be a very obvious wind-up for her ice powers. Hildr can also use her Scythe to send an unblockable energy blast which also inflicts Freeze to Kratos on impact, and follows it up with a close-up Scythe slash that can be countered with the Guardian Shield. She can occasionally take to the sky to do a Swooping grapple, which is her only possibly one-hit move in GMGOW, but she unlikely follows it up with any attack Trivia *In legend, Hildr is the Mistress of Battle. Unlike her sisters, whom she doesn't get along with, Hildr got along quite well with the Allfather. Hildr would spend most of her time in Midgard, observing discord between the living and causing some herself at times. As she lived for conflict, many thought she was conflict personified. *Hildr is the latest possible Valkyrie that can be faced among the 8 hidden Valkyries. This is because the game will make sure that the language Cipher for Nilfheim can only be completed after the main Story has reached the point where Kratos and Atreus attempted to enter Jotunheim via the Mountain Peaks gate. Consequently, Sigrun is also only accessible past this point. *Once Hildr is defeated, the gauge automatically refill full health, giving players more than enough time to get away from the mists of Nifleheim to keep whatever loot obtained from defeating the Valkyrie. *Hildr's armour design is based on a boar.''The Art of God of War Gallery Hildr1.png References Category:Stubs Category:Norse Mythology Category:Enemies Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:God of War (2018) Category:Bosses Category:God of War (2018) Bosses Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Valkyries Category:Norse Goddesses Category:Immortals